pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Sarleon
The city of Sarleon is the capital city of the Kingdom of Sarleon. It is originally the seat of power of King Ulric. It occupies a fairly central area of the map, with mountains to the south and south east, a river flowing along its southern edge and large lake to the west. In ages past Sarleon was the capital of The Kingdom of Pendor, where the old kings ruled from the Silver Throne that remains in Sarleon to this day. It's villages are Mobray, Stagheart and Balanli. Sarleon is home of the Knights of the Lion, so there will always be a chapter at the start here, an order previously disbanded and only recently reestablished by King Ulric, a prominent member of the order himself. Well trained, heavily armoured knights with unquestioning loyalty to their King, The Knights of the Lion stand ready to give their lives in defence of their liege and land. Economy The main exports of Sarleon (as the townsfolk will tell you) are Bread, Smoked Fish, Ale, Leatherworks, Tools, Wool Cloth, Pottery and Oil. Surrounding Lands The city itself is in a well defended position, not only naturally, but also by the four castles that guard all passages to to the city: Mobray Castle just to the north-west, Haringoth Castle far to the north, Kalredan Castle to the west next to the lake and Seven Cross Keep far to the north-east. Guildmaster The Guildmaster of Sarleon is Squire Davian. He can be found directly outside the castle in the city. To find him go through the city gates and head straight up the main street in front of you. You will pass through another two sets of gates until you arrive in the castle courtyard. Head up the steps on the far side of the yard and Squire Davian will be standing at the top near the prison guard (see image). Chest The chest held inside can be claimed if you capture and get for yourself this city. It contains: * Lion Warhorse * Order of the Lion Battle Shield * Morningstar People of Interest *Steward Mordigan - Castle Seneschal, found as expected in the castle. *Felicity Flame Tongue - Tavern Keeper. Her tavern is up a stone staircase to the right hand side as you come in the main gates, just a bit up the street. *Squire Cathan - Horse Merchant. Found just down the road to the right hand side immediately as you enter the main gate. As of 3.9.4 you'll need to speak to him regarding the Barding quest. *Rexborn - Arms Merchant. Cant miss this guy. He is on the main road, just to the left of the city gates. *Floud - Armour Merchant. Just up the street from Rexborn, on the right hand side of the road. *Abnula - Goods Merchant. Her shop is to the right hand side of the tavern as you come up the flight of stairs. *Fenring - Arena Master. Found in the platform overlooking the arena. Head right up the main road from the city gates to the castle. The arena is at the top of the stairs, to the left hand side of the castle. Tournaments Tournaments in Sarleon are a fairly simple affair, as every combatant is equiped with the same armaments: a lance, a club, a shield and a horse. A quick tournament, of comparitive ease compared to those of other cities, though couched lances are a persistent problem. It may be worth noting that Sarleon plays home to the Knights of the Lion and thus tournaments may be a degree more difficult if these skilled warriors choose to compete. Take advantage of the fact that your opponents are constantly running into walls for some easy couching and victory should be yours without too much hassle. Easy money, renown, honour and relations with both city and lady. Great success! Population Sarleon is the Greatest city of pendor Have a Population of 200 000 habitants. Category:Locations Category:Sarleon Category:Cities Category:Order of the Lion